School Emblem
by Black-Turnz-White
Summary: Ike and Aerith celebrate their 10th Friendship Anniversary today. With a whole day filled with maddnes, Aerith finlly spends alone time with Ike. Failed summery, but I like the story. AerithxIke
1. The anniversary

**Hi! This is actually not my first fan-fic. I have made a LOT in the past, but I lost them all. BUT, this is the first one I've posted! So please, enjoy/reveiw!**

The alarm clock rang. Aerith, missing every time, tried to turn off the clock's high pitched ticking. Finally, she got up and actually bothered to hit the alarm clock. "Great..." She sighed. "Today's Monday..."

She groaned and got out of bed. She went to a real famous school with the fancy uniforms and everyone was the child of a celeb or a princess or something of some sort. Since real popular kids couldn't just go to public school (mostly, because the fans would exauste the poor kids trying to be normal with their fandoms), they made a school for kids who were already popular so they were equal. She got her uniform from the pink door, leading to her closet. She had to admit, going to public school would be so much better then this. Finally, she found her uniforms. She took one of them and slipped them on. It was hard to find her uniform passed the millions of close her mom bought her, that she never wore. But, not to make her mom upset, she kept them as a just incase. She straighted her skirt out and got her tie from her desser. She could never make it perfect to go straight, so she always put it on crocked. She knew her frined could straighten it for her. She was a neat freak after all. She got her bag and made sure she had everything. Pencils, the 5 textbooks, couple of pens, extra paper, homework paper, her hat she wears if its hot out, the book Ike let her borrow, that seemed to be it. "Everything's in here." She told herself. "I just don't see how this bag carries these things..." She went downstairs to see her father with a cup of coffee in his left hand, and a newspaper in his right. Without looking up or missing a beat, he said "Good mourning Aerith. Your up early." "Daaaad! You know I have school today! Why aren't you dressed yet!" "I'm not taking you." "Wha-?" "Your friend here wanted to make sure you get there on time." "Good mourning Aerith!" said Ike, a blue haired swordsmen. Son of Greil and Elena. Elena being a famous actress and Greil being a famous book writer. "Oh...um...h-hello Ike!" She studdered. She had a small crush on Ike. Okay, a BIG crush on Ike, but she knew she would never be with him. He and Elinica seemed to be together. "Ready to go?" "Y-yes." "Ok then, let's go. Bye Mr. Ren!" "Bye father!" "See you later guys!" Aerith shut the door behind her. Well, more like slammed it. As soon as they got out of the door, she remembered about Elinicia and all the other girls that loved Ike. They would kill her. But, she didn't even understand why he came to her house to take her to school. Why not Elinicia? Why not Marth? They were best frineds. So was Roy, Link, Zelda, Metaknight, Mario, everyone was his friend. But, why her? "Hope you didn't mind me coming over. I didn't have breakfast this mourning, so I thought me and you could go and get breakfast somewhere." Of course. She finally remembered. Today was the day they first became friends. When they re-met each other from childhood. He thought that was a very special time in his life_. "I guess I'm not just a girl he's friends with. I guess I am speical to him." _she thought to herself. They had been friends for a while now. 10 years exactly. He was her closest friend she knew, besides, of course, Mist. Mist has been her friend since birth. It's true. It was a few days after Mist was born, Aerith was, and Mist and her mom where right there. And Boyd of course. Along with Soren and Oscar. They were her only friends, but she never saw them, just Mist. But now, Mist was wondering. She met a new group of girls who were intrested in things she was intersred in, but it didn't bother Aerith. She was always lonely. She suffered from her disease, depression, so it didn't bother her to be alone...but some company would be nice.

"Two chicken biscuits please." Said Ike to the lady at the register. He took out his wallet. "$4.98 please." Ike finally found his five dollar bill and handed it to the lady. It wasn't busy there, so Ike suggested they eat, then go to school. She nodded and got her cup. She put her cup under the pepsi slot and Ike put his under the coke slot. After getting their drinks, they sat down at a table where the chair was part of the wall. Aerith tried to be away from Ike, but Ike kept coming closer. Finally, she gave up and put her head on the table. She groaned and tried to fall asleep. "Number 34!" "That's us." Ike said. he got up and walked over to the register, then brought their food back. "Alright." Ike said, seating himself. "We both got a chicken biscuit so...Aerith?" He looked down at Aerith, who, was crying. Depression. He gave Aerith a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Aerith, it's alright." He kept telling her. Finally, her depression went away and she ate swiftly. "Alright, let's go." She said. Ike was surprised on how a girl who has Depression and looks like she surrfers Anorexic could eat that fast! He just froze and looked at her, then ended up saying "Yeah...alright." They walked down the cracked sement road to school. Aerith was more like jogging to get to school. "Hey, wait up!" Ike yelled, grabbing her arm. "Why the big rush?" "I don't want to be late, Ike!" Grades were the only thing important to her. Her parents didn't even she her as being sucsessful at all. They didn't care about her well being or her social activity, as long as her grades were good. "Aerith, calm down. We'll make it in time. Just wait." Aerith sighed and continue walking down the road.

When they got to school, as if on cue, everyone went over to Ike. Aerith walked away as soon as everyone came close. "AERITH!" Mist yelled. Aerith turned around to she her friend grabbing her by the arm. "But, Ike...!" They finally got in the building, with Ike by their side. "Sorry about that..." Ike said to Aerith, who kept silent. She stood up straight and tried to walk off. "Aerith!" Ike grabbed her arm, once again. "Where do you think your going? Me and you are spending the day together." "Ohhhh, you two on a _date_?"Mist teased. "No..." "Me and Aerith are celebrating our 10th friend anniversary." "Yeah..." "man, sorry Aerith." Mist laughed and Aerith and Ike smacked her. Ike looked at the clock. "Aw man! 7: 58! I gotta get to my class. See you later Aerith." Ike hugged her. "And don't cry, ok?" Ike teased. He knew Aerith couldn't control her depression. It just happens. "I'll try..." Was her only response.

At Lunchtime, everything went downhill. Her and Ike spent most of the day together, in between class, passing notes to each other and just hanging out together. But at lunchtime, she wanted to die. Ike said he'd meet her at table 6 after he got them both food. She waited for him until she heard "AERITH!" "oh no...Not the Ike fangirls again.." Aerith groaned. "So Aerith, I see Ike walked with you, huh! How did THAT happen!" "well, i-it just happened...I-" "Well don't even think about trying to pull anything honey, he's ours!" "Yeah, and if he does make a move on someone, WE are the Ike fanclub, so we get first dibs!" "Hey!" "WHAT?" The girl fell in shock, it was Mist here to save the day! She was stronger then Aerith and could take anyone on. "If she said that it just happened, then you'd better believe it." "y-you can't scare us with your thug talk, Mist!" "You there." Yes! Hanna was also there! "you'd might want to leave before I show you the true power of-" She was cut of by the girls screaming. They turned around and ran off. "You okay, Aerith?" "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." "Do you mind if we eat lunch with you?" "Not at all Hanna." Hanna sat down. Hanna is a friend of Aerith and her advisor. Since Aerith is having to wait a long time before she becomes queen, she had an advisor to help her become proper. She intrusted Hanna to help her because at the time, Aerith lived in Solarice and Mist lived in Altea. But Hanna lived in Solarice with Aerith forever, and where Aerith went, Hanna went. Best friends. "I sense some weird signals coming from-" "Hey girls." "Hey Ike." Mist and Hanna both said. "They wanted to eat with us, is that alright?" "That's fine! If there your friends, their welcome to sit with us!" "Thanks Ike..." Aerith said in a quiet voice. Aerith didn't talk much anymore. Mainly, because she thought she was going horse. And, because she was the quiet type. After eating, Ike kept starring at Aerith. He thought she looked so pretty. Then, Elincia came by. "Hello Ike!" She said, stting next to Ike while hugging his arm. "Whu? Oh, hi Elincia." "You ready to do something tog-" "Sorry Elincia, I'm spending today with Aerith. "Wha-!" Aerith blushed like crazy. He had actually said no to his girlfriend just to spend time with Aerith! She was speechless, but ended up saying, "Well, how about tomorrow we spend time with each other?" "Fine then." Ike sounded somewhat annoyed, and he LOVED this women? Aerith was embaressed and also quite displeased_. "Who would want to spend time with ME? And why was someone jealous if they spend everyday with him?" _

After school, Aerith planned to do her homework, spend time with Ike, go to sleep, wake up and get ready for school. But all plans can have a little twist to it. Ike took Aerith to his house and they spent the day there. Doing homework, playing games, going to town, and just having fun. She really did enjoy herself. Ike seemed to be enjoying time with her too. "Well, I think it's time for me to go home..." "Awww! But it's only 8:20!" Ike complained. "Longer! Longer!" "Alright! Alright, I'll stay longer then..." "YAAAY!" Ike hugged her. "Ah! Ike...please! Let...go!" "Oh, hehe, sorry!" Aerith looked at him. He didn't apper to be the 'strong, bold, powerful and serious' guy everyone said he was. He was silly and acted really stupid with her. She liked this Ike. He was playful and seemed to be happy without the stress of school and everyone in it. Then Ike took her home at 10:00. Aerith couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek. She hugged him and went inside. "See you tomorrow, Hero." "See you tomorrow, Princess." They both laughed and Aerith waved goodbye. After a long, hard day at school, everything seemed to be better with Ike.


	2. Some Ocasional Heartbreak

The week had been a little better with Ike supporting her. She did things she thought she'd never do, like have Ike as a math, science, P.E, and food tech partner. She enjoyed time with Ike, and somehow, Ike thought the whole week was their anniversary it seemed. Saturday mourning, Aerith woke up a minute before her alarm went off. She shut it up and called Hanna.

**Hello, this is Hanna speaking, who's calling please?**

"Hanna? It's me, Aerith. I-"

**Ah! Aerith! Good to hear from you. Listen, I just got word from Mist that-**

"Hanna..."

**Oh, sorry. Something you'd like to say, your highness?**

"Do...do you want to go...I don't know...to the mall with me?"

**Will Ike be there?**

"No, I'm not inviting him..."

**I'll be there.**

"Thanks."

**Alright, tell you the news when I get there, okay?**

"Alright. Bye Hanna."

**Bye Aerith!**

They both hung up. Aerith had no idea what she was doing, but she needed to talk to Hanna. It was like a quest, and she was on it. She walked over to her closet and got out a pink shirt that had short sleeves and a purple flower on it, with a pair of neon girl shorts on the hanger along with it_. "I need to clear my mind..."_ She told herself.

Hanna arivved at the front door a few minutes after Aerith got changed. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Hanna, who was wearing a long, black dress with faded, white outlined roses at the bottom. Long sleeves (as usual) with her hair in a long, dark fushia poiny tail. "Ready to go, princess?" "Yeah..." Aerith replied softly. Her parents were always gone on the weekends, so she was alone on those days. She shut the door behind her and locked it. They started walking down the street, passing friendly people and nice salesmen and women. The mall was 20 miles away and Aerith nor Hanna owned a car, or a lisence. "So, are we going to walk, pin down a cab, or call a friend?" She only knew one person that owned a car and that was Ike. He had his lisence and would feely give her a ride, but she didn't want to bother him. "I think we can tough it and walk." Aerith said. "Ike's the only person you know with a car, huh?" Hanna replied. Hanna didn't have anything against Ike, just when he got all 'lovely' like with Aerith, Hanna gets dipleased. 'A proper princess does not show commoners that sort of effection until she is ready to marry' Hanna would always tell her. Aerith didn't care. As long as they loved each other and treated each other with love, she would be happy. "Yes" Aerith said, sort of looking of. It's not her fault he has a lisence. Hanna sighed and handed Aerith her phone to borrow, "I guess..." she replied. Aerith took the phone and typed in Ike's number.

**Hello?**

"Ike? It's me, Aerith. I was-"

**Aerith! I'm happy you called! I-**

"Sorry, Ike, I just need a favor real quick."

**Oh, what?**

"I was wondering if you could take me and Hanna to the mall real fast, since, you could drive and...like..."

**Of course! I'll come by right away!**

"A-alright...see you."

**See you!**

Ike hung up the phone. Aerith hung up and gave Hanna the phone. "That was fast." Was Hanna's only response. Taking the phone, Aerith asked "Hanna, there was something you wanted to tell me, right?" Hanna put her phone in her bag and looked back at Aerith. "Yes, there was."

Hanna stood close to Aerith, as if it was a secret. She grab Aerith to pull her closer. "Gefforey is ingaged to Elincia." She whispered. Aerith's herat pounded. Elincia was ingaged? Not to Ike? GEFFOREY? She was starstruck. Hanna leaned back. "H-how do you know this?" Hanna looked off. "Well..." She began. "I was...following Elincia and Gefforey to see what they were up to, and I herd him say 'Will you marry me?' then she automaticlly said 'YES!'." Hanna jumped up and re-acted what Elincia did. Aerith began laughing, then, something came to her mind_. "Why did she follow Elincia? If she's more concernd about me and Ike, why follow Elincia?" _She thought about what to ask. "I don't understand..." She began. Hanna looked at her in question. "Understand what?" She asked. "Why would you follow Elincia and Gefforey around?" Hanna froze. She'd been caught. "Well, I, er...um..." Aerith kept a straight, mad face at Hanna. She wanted answers. "I..." Hanna sighed and looked back at the uterly ticked off Aerith. "Fine, alright, I'll talk. I guess, I don't...hate Ike...and wanted you...two to be...together?" "Ah-HA!" Aerith yelled pointing at Hanna. "I knew you didn't hate Ike!" "I don't..." Hanna admited. "I just want to see you and Ike together, not Elincia and Ike together..." Aerith looked towards the ground. Sure, her and Ike can now try to be lovers, but Ike would be heartbroken by his love just leaving him like that. "Should you...tell Ike?" Aerith asked, looking towards the ground. "Why should I do it? Your doing it." "Wha-!" Hanna started to explain. "If Ike does get heartbroken, he'll need some sort of comfort, and that comfort will be you, Aerith." "But, I can't..." "Yes, you can." They both sat in silence. Aerith finally spoke up. "Alright." She said. "I'll tell him.

Ike pulled up a few minutes after they were done talking about Elincia and Gefforey. Hanna had to admit, Ike had a pretty good taste in cars. He had a blue mustang with flame-looking red patterns on the side. All windows were tended and he had rimes that stuck out. They were gold . "W-w-wow..." Hanna said. "You...have a...n-nice taste, Ike." "Ya like?" Ike asked. Aerith kept quiet. She loved his car, but she was still nervous from telling him. "alright Aerith." Hanna said. "You can ride shotgun." Aerith nodded and opened the passangers side door. She sat in a leather seat that was black and had a flame-ish patteren on it. "Hello Aerith!" Ike said, cheerfully. "hi..." Aerith said in a very low pitch. "Alright, I'll drop you guys off and call me when you want to come back ho-" "Why don't you come with us?" Hanna said. "Well, I...um...okay." Ike said, surprised Hanna said that to him. They finally reached the mall and Aerith got out slowly. Ike went over and opened her and Hanna's door. "Aerith?" Ike asked, opening the passangers door. "Are you oka-" He was cut off by Aerith grabbing him and hugging him. She didn't want to tell him! It was way to painful to see Ike sad again! She was nearly to tears. "Aerith! Your depression kicked in again! Here, let me get the chocolate!" "no, Ike." Aerith said, swallowing her tears. "I have to tell you something important..." "Oh my god, how'd you get pregant?" "What!" "Oh, it's not that? Whoops.." "Of course not! It's something like...love." Ike looked at here as if he was already heartbroken. "Y-your...married?" "Well, marriage _is _involved, but it's not me who's involved." Ike sighed with relief. "Sooo, who's involved?" "It's...Elincia, she got ingaged to Gefforey just yesterday." Aerith said, looking as if she had done something terriable. "She's ingaged...to Gefforey?" Ike asked. Hanna was right, he was heartbroke. Even if he'd love Aerith a little more then Elincia, she still _was _his girlfriend. But now, he felt nothing. "Yes." Aerith replied. She felt really bad after saying this to him. Hanna gestured towards Ike, as if saying 'make your move girl.' Aerith nodded at Hanna and walked over to Ike. "Ike...?" Aerith asked, putting a hand on Ike's unresponsive face. She held him in a hug while he was crying. He'd never felt this way before. She kept a held on Ike until he broke away. "Well, I...want to leave..." I'll go with you!" Aerith said, grabbing both his hands. Ike looked at Aerith. "Your amazing..." He said grabbing her and holding her. Aerith gave Hanna 30$ to pay for a cab, since, she didn't want to leave just yet. "I'll see you two later then." "Bye Hanna!" "bye..." Aerith rolled up the window. She turned and looked at Ike who had kept a straight, non-speakable face. "Was that...really true?" Ike asked, thinking it was all mostly a joke. "Yes..." Aerith said. "All of it." Ike thought he'd cry once more, but held in his tears until they got to his house. "Ike..." Aerith began, after getting out of his car. "I'm...here to help you...if...you-" Ike grabbed her (once again) and headed towards his house. He was speed walking into the halls, down the stairs, opening his bedroom door, slamming it behind, and letting out a huge, painful cry. He held Aerith close and she thought she'd die of suffacation. She held him back, and tried to say comforting things. "Ike, I...um..." everytime she tried though, she ran out of things to say. Finally, after a half an hour of Ike crying, he looked up at Aerith and kissed her. Aerith both wanted to slap him for kissing her like that, and wanted him to keep going_. "Why must he do this to me?"_ She thought. Ike let go of Aerith and told her he apreciated what she'd done, and also apreciated telling him what she knew about Elincia. Eventhough he jerked away from kissing her, he still held her close to him. He sat next to her on his bed and gave her a light hug, which, he didn't let her go. Aerith let him do whatever he wanted to with her, besides bad things. He would rub his face against hers and love on her and do a bunch of things he'd never done to Elincia. "Aerith, have you played Professor Layton before?" "no..." she replied with her face fully blushing with him so close to her. Ike reached in his nightstand top drawer and pulled out a new, silver DSi. "It's a fun game." He replied. He didn't have a DS, so all the DS games he had, he played on the DSi. He slid his hands around her waist and held the DSi in front of them. Aerith continued blushing. Before too long, it was 9: 02. "Ike, I must go." "No, please!" "Ike..." Aerith sighed. Her parents wouldn't be back until Monday, but Aerith wanted to sleep all day tomorrow. "Please Aerith, stay a little longer! Maybe, an hour! Give me an hour with you! PLEASE!" "IKE!" Aerith gently slapped Ike. "Get a hold of yourself, Ike!" Aerith yelled at him. "Did you just _assault _me?" Ike said, putting his hand on where he got slapped. "Not quite.' Aerith replied to Ike, who, was laying on the floor. "I need to go, Ike. I can't stay forev-" Ike kissed her. He didn't want her to leave just yet! He would think she was leaving and never return to him. "I don't _want _you to go..." Ike said, with a few tears in his sky-blue eyes. She hated when he cried! Finally, she gave in. "Alright, Ike...I'll stay..." Ike held her and cuddled with her some more. He had a nice, sunny smile everytime she looked at him, and she rather enjoyed it. It turned midnight and Aerith told Ike over and over again "I have to go, Ike!" and Ike always responded with the words 'I don't want you to go Aerith! Stay!'. Ike finally thought of something to say. "Alright Aerith." He began. "If you want to sleep sooo bad, why don't you spend the night here?" Aerith went into non-stop blushing. Sleep? At _Ike's_ home! "But I'm...a female." Aerith told him. "I couldn't posably stay in a house with a man _alone_!" "We wont be _alone_ Aerith. My parents will be back at 6:00 am, so I'll be in my room and you would be in the room upstairs if your so picky." "I am NOT picky! I am obeying laws that my parents gave me! They-" "If they don't care about you, why do you obey them all the time?" Aerith turned pale. Why _did_ she listen to them? They hated her, and Ike's parents would welcome her. And Ike's not the type of person that would rape a girl. Then why should she worry about anything? Aerith stared at the ground. "They _don't_ care about me..." Aerith started thinking hard. "Aerith...?" Ike asked, waiting for a response. She looked up at Ike. "I don't know why I obey them, Ike. I really don't." So, Aerith agreed to spend the night with Ike. She would be upstairs and he would be down stairs. Nothing bad would happen.


	3. Near the brick of Death

Aerith woke up to Ike shaking her gently back and forth. "Aerith...time to get up~" He told her, smiling. Well he got over that fast. "Where am I?" She asked. Ike kinda got a confused face, but kept his smile. "Why, don't you remember?" He asked. Aerith looked around. She was in Ike's living room and she heard someone go "Oh Ike, is this her?" She jerked back, surprised to see Ike's mother pop out of the kitchen like that. "Yeah ma." he replied. "Aww, you have good taste in girls Ike!" Ike's whole face went red. "M-mother!" He yelled. "I'm sure she's just pulling your leg Ike." "oh..." Ike sounded a little surprise. He saw his dad enter the house. Aerith looked surprised. Ike didn't look anything like his father, his attrbutes were from his mother. Aerith smiled_. "Well, I think that's cute."_ She told herself. "Hey dad." Ike said, rasing his hand for a handshake. Greil looked at Ike. Then he tackled him. "Haha! This time, I've got you, old man!" "I don't think so!" "Ah! Okay, okay, okay! YOU WIN!" Greil let his son out of the headlock. Aerith sat in silence. Ike got up and looked at Aerith. "Aerith, this is ma, dad. Ma, dad, this is Aerith." Hello..." Aerith said, in a low voice so nobody noticed her depression kicked in. Ike seemed to notice it right away and walked over to her. "Hehe, yeah you sure showed me dad." He said, chuckling. "Aerith, are you gonna be alright?" He whispered to her. She nodded and held onto Ike. Ike went a little red, but held her and made sure see was alright.

At Breakfast, Aerith sat next to Ike. Greil was telling stories about how his book was selling and he ran out of copies. "...so then, she yells at me and smacked me with her purse!" Greil said. Ike and his mother laughed. Aerith did a quiet laugh. "So, anyways, Aerith. I hear you go to the same school as Ike, right?" Aerith looked at Greil. "Yes sir." She said. "You must be famous to go to that school. What does your parents do? Are they here?" He asked. "Well, I'm the princess of Solarice, so my parents are always busy and never around." Greil froze and looked at Aerith."Ike...?" Greil said, still looking at Aerith. "Yeah dad?" "Is this the same Aerith I know?" "Well, yeah." Greil and Elena stood up and ran over to Aerith, giving her a big huge. "Aerith!" They both yelled. They were so happy to see her, since, the last time they saw each other, she was visiting Cimera for help from Greil's Mercenaries. "I knew you looked familiar!" Elena said. "Ike, why didn't you have her over? And why didn't you tell us it was the same Aerith!" Greil questioned Ike. "Well, I dunno, she just...I dunno, she just didn't wanna come over for some reason." Greil and Elena both nearly glared at Aerith. "You can come over whenever you like, ok Aerith?" They said. "Uh...o-okay..." "Guys, your scaring her." They all laughed.

After breakfast, Aerith went by her house to get some things, and was surprised to she her parents' car in the driveway. "Oh no. Oh no oh no!" Aerith said, running up the driveway and onto the front porch. What were they doing home so soon? Aerith slowly opened the door and entered her house. As soon as she closed the door, she heard her father's voice. "Where have you been?" He said, sort of dead tone. "I was...at a friends...h-house." She said. "What friend might that be?" He asked, nearly wanting to kill her. "H-hanna.." Aerith lied. Her dad reached for the phone and called Hanna. Aerith knew he would do this. He always did. "Why don't you have a seat Aerith?" Her mother said. Oh god, mom was home too? She refused. "I don't want to sit down, my legs aren't tired." She said. Her mother sit, glaring at her. "I seattled things with Hanna." Aerith finally snapped at them and yelled. "Why do you always do that! Can't you see she's my only trustworthy friend! Why do you even care where I've been! You guys HATE me! I hear about how you two hate me all the time! In fact, if I weren't a princess, I would have been adopted!" She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. There was no way she was going to stay there.

She packed everything she had and called Hanna.

**I'm sorry Aerith, we don't have any room. **

Aerith sighed. "What do I do?"

**Why not call Ike? He could help you.**

"Your right, Hanna. Why didn't I think of him!"

**Your welcome**

"Now, I've only got one problem."

**What's that?**

I've got to move all of my stuff out of the house someway."

**...I'll be over. Call Ike, alright? I've got you covered.**

"But-"

**You'll see. Bye**

"Bye." Aerith ended the talk. Now, she had to contact Ike swiftly. The phone rang and rang. "C'mon Ike...!" She said. "Pick up the phone!" Finally, she heard Ike.

**Hello?**

"Ike? I need you help please. I-"

**What, are you in some trouble!**

"Well, sort of. My parents tried to kill me and I need to leave. I need your car please."

**Of course, I'll be over there! **

"oh, and Ike?"

**Yes?**

"When you arrive, come to my window, don't ring the door bell."

**You got it. Bye.**

"Bye."

They both hung up. She didn't know what Hanna was doing, but hopefully, her and Ike could get out and Hanna would be safe. Hanna arrived and her parents answered the door. Hanna was distracting Aerith's parents while her and Ike loaded his car so she could leave. She didn't need furniture, just her belongings. After most of it was done, she heard Hanna get hurt. Aerith turned to see Hanna on the ground. Aerith ran over to the door, watching what was going to happen. Aerith's heart was pounding she was about to stab Hanna! Aerith riped open the door and got in front of Hanna, letting out a huge, painful cry. She feel over, but still kept in front of Hanna. "Y-your highness!" Hanna began. Aerith was bleeding very badly. And Aerith's blood was more then enough for Ike to get took out her Father and now her mother was the only thing in the way. Once again, she pinned down Ike in front of Aerith and as soon as the knife was close to Ike, Aerith blocked it with her arms, adding more looked at Aerith who was in tears, but had a smile. Her mother was a madman in a women's body! Ike got up, filled with rage. And in one, pounding, devistating punch, knocked out her mother. Aerith kept licking the blood off, trying to see her scars. Ike went over and called both police and 911. an ambulance came and took her mother and father. Another took Hanna. And one took Aerith, but Ike tagged along. In the ambulance, she looked at Ike. "Ike...your...my hero." was all she could manage.

After a few x-rays and tests, they fond out Ike didn't kill Aerith's parents, just cause a lot of damage. "You wont be charged anything since you were protecting her highness and her advisor." One of the doctors said. Ike sighed with relief. He looked over at Aerith and Hanna, who both seemed to be out of shape. "Is Aerith in really bad pain? Or Hanna?" The doctor shook his head. "Hannah will be fine, not much was done to her. But Aerith...She broke a rib and had suver bleeding. She can make it, but it will be heck for her until shes made a recovery." Ike looked at Aerith. She was his hero, it seemed. She saved him and Hanna from dying and suffering a worse fate then hers. She was the real hero, it semed. Greil and Elena came running in. "IKE!" They screamed. They ran up and hugged Ike. "We were so worried about you!" They both turned and saw Aerith, who was getting more x-rays done. Elena was in tears while seeing Aerith and looked at Ike. "What happened!" She asked. Ike looked off, but still answered. "When I left, Aerith wanted me to help her move somewhere. Well, I guess while I was helping her, Hanna was making sure her parents didn't bother her. While this was going on, Hanna got hurt and fell over, and Aerith's mother was about to kill Hanna when Aerith saved her by getting in front of Hanna and breaking one of her ribs." "Goodness!" Elena cried. She had acted as if Aerith was their own. "That's not the worse part." Ike continued. "When she was stabbed, I heard her scream. So, I went in and I saw her, bleeding. So, I went over and stopped her dad from helping any, but her mom is powerful. She pinned me down and when then knife got closer.." Ike looked over at Aerith, who was crying about her condition. "...Aerith saved me from death by placing her arms on my chest and blocking the knife." Now, Elena was bawling. "Sniff...she...she is sniff...so...sweet!" Elena said. "I know..." Greil said in agreement. "she can't go back." Ike mumbeled. "What?" Greil asked. "She can't go back." Ike said louder. "I want her to come and live with us." Greil and Elena both looked at each other. Was he joking? He looked so serious..."Son, we love her and all, but-" "She has to!" Ike yelled, losing his patiance and temper. "I can't stand to see her hurt like this and not do something to help her! She needs to live somewhere else! We have enough room, and if she's a burden, I'll pay for her! Anything she does!" Greil chuckled and put a hand on Ike's shoulder. "You _really _wanna help Aerith, don't you?" Ike looked at Aerith once more. He turned back at his father and nodded. Greil smiled. "That's one of the things you've got from me. The need to help people." Greil said. "I guess she could stay a while..." Ike smiled and hugged his father. The doctors came out and they finally said they could go in and see her. Ike ran over to Aerith and put his hand on hers. "Aerith..." Ike began. Aerith put her hand in front of him, which ment 'hold on' or 'stop'. She gestured to her throat and then shook her head, which mainly met 'I can't talk, my throat isn't better yet'. Ike nodded. "...I have some amazing news for you Aerith. She blinked a couple of times, then tilted her head to the left, meaning 'like what?'. ike held in all of his excitment. "My parents just said that you could stay at our house!" Aerith had a surprised look on her face, then clapped. She was so excited! Ike looked at her love dazed like and held her hand. "You told me I was your hero, but I really think your the hero." He said. Aerith finally spoke for a few seconds. "but...y...you...faced...m...mother..." She said. "I know." He said. "But you saved me. Me nor Hanna are as hurt as bad as you. You saved me _and _Hanna, while losing your speech and rib! I don't think I could've done what you did." Ike told her. Aerith began blushing again. He thought that? She looked around, then finally gestured for him to bring his head in her hands. He did so, and she pulled him into a hug. She cared so much for him, but she couldn't tell him yet. She was speechless until Tuesday. Aerith's last words she spoke before going completely speechless was "What...about...s-school?" ""I'll have a doctors note for you so you wont be unbelieved. She nodded. Ike got up. "Ike...?" Ike looked at her. "Yes Aerith?" "Thank you, for everything..." Ike kissed her on the nose. "Your welcome..."


	4. Out of the hospital and far away

Aerith spent a long time in the hospital. Ike came by everyday after school to see her. When Tuesday came, as soon as it was 3:00, Ike was running down the halls. "No running in the halls!" A teacher yelled at him. "Sorry Mr. Soild!" He yelled back at Snake. "I'm in a hurry!" Marth looked out the classroom door. If he was going to see Aerith, where ever she is, maybe Hanna was with here near by. Marth chased after him, silently. Ike ran down the street as fast as he could. The Doctor said that Aerith would be able to talk today and she would be well enough to get in and out of bed without a problem. He ran in the hospital and passed the lady at the counter. "Afternoon Ms. Aran!" He called, passing her desk. "Afternoon Ike." She said, filing her nails. He was so excited. He got to Aerith's room and stood at the doorway. He put his hand on the frame and watched the doctor finish the afternoon x-rays for her neck. As soon as he left, Aerith reached her hands out and yelled "Get over here!". Ike ran over to her and she hugged him. "I can leave now, Ike!" She said, happily. "Really!" "Uh-huh.I can't believe in 3 days, I got my voice back." "I can't either." Ike said, starting a moment. "hehe..." Aerith chuckled. "What?" Ike asked. "aether, either..." Ike laughed. "Should I call mom and dad? They'd be happy to see you better." Ike said. "Alright." Aerith said. Ike got out his phone from his backpack and called his parents.

**Hello, this is Greil speaking.**

"Hey dad."

**Ah Ike! Where are you? Me and your mother haven't seen you.**

"Oh, I'm down here with Aerith. She got her voice back! And she can leave the hospital now!" Ike heard his mother in the phone.

**Really! **

"Uh-huh."

**Maybe, she could go put to dinner with us, since she's free to go.**

"Yeah! Good idea!"

**Alright Ike. We'll see you soon.**

"Okay. Bye mom! Bye dad!

He heard his parents hang up. "Alright Aerith, they said-" He turned to see Aerith frightened. "Aerith!" "M-m-marth!" She said. She had been scared of Marth since her parents told her they had to get married. He didn't want to marry her and she didn't want to marry him, so they sort things out between them. It was really unexpetied to see Marth there. "Hello." He said, calmly. Ike got up. "Hi Marth." He said. "What are you do-" "I'm looking for Hanna." He said, cutting off Ike. _"Hanna?" _Aerith thought. Ike turned to Aerith. "Do you know where Hanna's room is?" He asked. Aerith nodded. "It should be room 103." Marth looked questioned. "Up or down stairs?" Marth asked. Aerith pointed up. "If you go up the stairs, go right, then left, then straight. It should be on your left hand side." "Thank you." Marth said, leaving the room. "Isn't that weird?" Ike said. "He's looking for Hanna..."

Marth reached Hanna's room and knocked on her door. He never invades a women's privacy, it's down-right disrespectful. Hanna weakly responded with "Come in...!". Marth barely opened the door and slid in, he didn't want the light to shine in her face. Marth sat in a chair next to Hanna's bed. "Hello Hanna." Marth said quietly. Hanna blushed like mad_. "Marth's here! To see ME!" _She thought to herself. "I wanted to make sure you were safe...well...I mean...alright." Marth blushed a little bit. "Marth?" Hanna asked. "Yes?" "Do you, by any chance, have a piece of paper and pen? I need to write something. Marth nodded. He placed his backpack on the ground. "So, Hanna?" Marth asked, reaching into his bag. "Yes?" She replied, nervously. Marth pulled out a pen and paper. "How are you in the hospital?" He handed the paper and pen to Hanna. "I'll answer it, if I can ask _you_ something." Marth looked confused. "Okay." He said. "How is it you found me here?" Marth froze. "Well..." He began. "I saw Ike running down the halls, and I thought maybe he was going to see Aerith, since, she hasn't been at school, and I thought you'd be there. I didn't know you were in the hospital...". Hanna looked at him. "t-thank you..." Hanna said, shyly. Marth looked back at her. Hanna sat back. "Well, the reason I'm here is beacause her highness needed me." Marth growled. "So, it's her fault your here..." He concluded. "Not quite." Hanna responded. "Hmm? There's more?" Hanna nodded. "Much more." She said. "Whenever Aerith called me, she was in need of help..."

"Hello?"

**H-hanna!**

"Aerith?"

**I...um...I need! Your help...! Please!**

"Aerith? Whatis it! What's wrong?"

**I wanted to know, if...**

"What! What is it? Aerith, answer me!

**I need somewhere to go! a new place to live! Please!**

"but, I have no room..."

**Please Hanna! There must be something!**

"Sorry Aerith, we don't have any room."

(lul, so Hanna told him the rest of what happened)

Marth fell back in his chair. "I don't...believe it..." Was Marth's only response to her story. Hanna leaned over to Marth. "Mar-" "How could that happen! How could something so terrible happen to you!" Marth grabbed Hanna and pulled her close. He loved her inside, he just didn't show it until now. She mostly encouraged him by holding him back, but Marth pulled away from , he looked down as if he'd done something wrong. Hanna sat back down. She'd never understand that boy. "I don't have worms, if that's what your worried about." Hanna told him, in an angry sort of tone. "It's not that..." He said. "It's the fact that I'm being improper.". Oh my god. Improper? All he did was hug her! "How were you being improper?" She asked. Marth shook his head. "I hugged someone who's not yet returned feelings for me.." Hanna blushed. He admited it! She knew he'd do it someday! "But, Marth...you don't know if I like you or not." Hanna explained. Marth looked questioned. "Do...you return...feelings for...me?" Hanna looked like a spoiled, upset brat child when she didn't get her toy. "Well Marth, who'd you THINK I returned feelings for!" She told him, as if it wasn't obvious that it was him. Marth looked at the ground embarrsed and finally mumbled "Ike." Hanna shook her head. She wanted to just slap his face! "Why...HOW could you think that! If I'm around you and blushing, shouldn't that be a hint?" Marth looked at her. Hanna grew wide-eyes, then turned away. "Hanna." She didn't turn around. She loved how he pronounced her name. 'haa*naa' not 'Ha*na. "What?" She told him, turned the oppasite direction. "Your going to have to turn around." Marth teased. "No, I don't. There's no reason to." Marth chuckled then said "Yes you do Hanna. How will you _breathe_?" Hanna turned around. "What do you mean-" Marth grabbed hold of her and (finally in this chapter!) put his lips against hers. He cared for her, not the way Aerith cared for her, but a new way of caring. Something she'd never have faced before in her life. And that caring, was love. Afterwards, Marth began laving when Hanna handed Marth the piece of paper. "Here!" She said. "Please, take this to my parents!" Marth nodded and took it. "Where do they live?"


	5. Start of a Romance

Aerith and Ike left the hospital. Aerith still felt some pain in her arms and chest-area, but she stood, walked, and talked fine. That was all Ike needed. Just having her presence around was enough for him. He felt happy with her, something he had never felt with Elincia. And he always thought about it. _"What is so different about Elincia and Aerith? Their both princesses, and they both acted sort of the same...what's non-normal?" _"Ike?" Aerith asked. Ike looked around. "Huh? What?" Aerith took his hand out of the park's water. "If you keep leaving your hand in the water, the fish will eat your hand!" Aerith warned. "Oh, yeah, right...thanks." Ike put his hand on his pants and dried them off. "Man!" Ike yelled. "This water is so freaking COLD!" Ike shook his hand. Aerith laughed. "Don't leave it in there so long, knuckle head!" Ike looked over at Aerith with anger, then with joy. She was just being fun and hyper, as usual. Ike stood up and brushed the leaves of himself. "Well, mom and dad want to have a 'family outing dinner', even though your not family, your just staying there." Ike said. Aerith looked at him. Ike grabbed his backpack and headed off. Aerith caught up to him. She walked quietly, not wanting to say something rude to Ike. Ike looked back at Aerith. "Your quiet." He said. Aerith nodded and kept walking behind Ike. Ike slowed down a bit. "Well your going slow today." Aerith walked a little faster. "Don't you always say 'why the rush'? Why are you in such a hurry?" Ike shook his head. He was going fast, maybe a little TOO fast for poor Aerith. She just got out of the hospital. All these thoughts of Aerith and how much pain she must feel went through Ike's mind, he forced himself to slow down for Aerith's sake. Aerith was confused by Ike's actions. _"Is the break-up still on his mind?" _She thought. _"Maybe, I should do something! To make him happy!" _Just as Aerith opened her mouth, Ike said "Sorry for being...out there today. I've just...got a lot of things on my mind right now." Aerith looked at him. _"Are you sure he doesn't have depression?"_ She asked herself. _"Yes, why would he have depression! He's got a good life! Even if it has been bad, it's good now!" _She argued. Ike opened the front door. "Yo, I'm home." He said. _"You don't know that!" "You calling me a lair!" "Well if the boot fits __**wear it**__!" _More arguments went through her mind. "Aerith!" Ike yelled. Aerith came back to reality. Even though she didn't hear anyone or anything, why did Ike yell at her? She was close enough, he could have pushed her or something, so why yell? Aerith didn't show any signs of sadness or question, she just went with it. "coming..." She said, in a quiet voice.

The got ready and went to Chillies for their 'Family Outing Dinner', or, as Ike would call it, their F.O.D. Elena was wearing a long, dark blue, sleeveless dress with a light blue shaw, along witth a gold necklace with a blue topaz in the center. Greil was wearing a dark green suit with a lime green undershirt and a red tie. Ike wore a dark-ish blue suit with a red undershirt and a black tie. Aerith wore a medium-long skirt that was dark fushia and had a pretty light purple design at the end of her skirt. Her shirt was also, dark fushia and resembled a light purple design on it, with the sleeves down on her arms. She wore a see-through purple shaw around her waist and was wearing a silver necklace with purple diamonds all on it that Elena let her borrow for the night. Ike and Aerith didn't talk to each other, but Ike would glance at her occasionaly, then turning away. Aerith was mostly quiet durning the would poke her a times, but she wouldn't notice. She was bummed because of her depression. The only thing on her mind was _"I hope Elincia won't be here tonight." _Chillies was her favorite resturant.

And, of course, there was Elincia, as if on cue. Aerith gave herself a facepalm. "Hey, look! It's Elincia! Why don't we say 'hi' to her?" "**No.**" Ike and Aerith answered. Ike's pain slowly came back to him. Tonight was supposed to be a good night! But, things always happen to change. They got seated and ordered. Now, they were just waiting for their food. Aerith glanced at Elincia a whole lot, and she could see her pointing and laughing at Ike, who, had his head layed on the table. Afterwards, Elena and Greil went...somewhere and Ike and Aerith were left alone to 'bond'. Then, Elincia came over to their table. "So, looks like your dating _her_ now then?" Aerith hated Elincia. None of her words hurt Aerith, she knew she was always just jealous of Aerith's fun ways of who she is. Doesn't know why yet. Elincia basicly went over there and mocked and made fun of the couple and finally turned around and walked on. Aerith looked at her Ice cream, then at Elincia. Then, Aerith got up. "Aerith, what are you-" Aerith put a handon Ike's face. "You'll see." She said. She got around Ike and went over to Elincia. 'Hey, Elincia!" She yelled. "Yeah?" She said, in her pricky voice. "Y'know, that...gosh, that's just a lovely blouse you have on and I, pft, gotta say, I bet it goes with anything!" "I'm sure it doe-AHHH!" Aerith put her Ice cream on Elincia's new, most likeyly, 80$ blouce. "Wha! AHHH!" She ran off screaming and crying to Gefforey. "Hmph, whimp!" She yelled back at Elincia. She walked back over to Ike, who was lost in amazment. "How...why did you _do_ that?" "Well one, she's a female, I can do that to her and you can't. Two, I don't like to see my friends hurt like you were, Ike." Ike blushed a little and turned away slowly. Aerith smiled, holding onto Ike's arm, while and Elena came back and sat in front of them. "Look what we have" Elena said. "A whole bunch of deserts!" Aerith got excited, but still held onto Ike's arm. Ike smiled. _"She's amazing" _he kept telling himself.

When they were done with deserts, Ike asked Aerith to talk to her in private. Aerith nodded and he took Aerith outside. Aerith sat on leadge of the porch rails while Ike stood up. They both kept silent. Ike kept thinking of what to say to her. Aerith spoke up and said "I guess I'll start this show." Aerith ajusted herself to face Ike and said "So, you wanted to talk to me?" She blinked a couple of times. Ike looked at Aerith and said "Well, I just wanted to thank you for..." Ike stopped himself. He'd sound like an idiot if that was all he wanted to say to her. Maybe, she'd think he brought her in the cold of nothing! Ike forced himself to stop and think once more. "Well, your welcome to whatever you where saying." Ike thought hard, there was nothing to say! Ike felt like a loser at that moment. So Aerith decided to speak for him. "Well, what happened in school today?" Ike stopped thinking. "You...weren't in school today, huh?" Aerith shook her head. "Well..." He began. "First, I had math, then it was reading, then P.E, the lunch, recess, Science, food technology, and Social studies. I don't think the teachers for P.E. even _know _what their doing." Aerith gave a laugh. "What do you mean?" "Well, we disected a frog in P.E." Aerith gasped. "No way!" "Yes way." "Wow, your right. They really don't know what their doing." Aerith agreed. "Well, was it fun?" Ike shrugged. "I guess so." "What did you make in food teach?" "Those little rice crispy treats. Y'know, the ones that look like they were bought at Wal-Mart." "Was math any fun today?" Aerith hated math. It was her worst subject when she hit 3rd grade and it still is. "No. It was boring." "Nothing new. So, was...um...lunch good?" Aerith asked. Ike looked at Aerith. "What's with the boat load of questions?" Aerith turned a bit shy and said lowly "Converstation?". Ike nodded. "Oh." He said. "Well, they surved meatloff today.." "Ew!" Aerith screamed, making a weird face. Ike laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't all that great." "I can't believe you were brave enough to even _think_ about touching it!" Ike laughed. "So, how was...Mist...doing?" she asked. Ike looked towards her. _"What do I say?_" Ike looked down. "I didn't get the chance to talk to her." He said, fast. Aerith looked at him. "Yeah, **or** you could tell me 'She didn't notice that you were gone'." Ike nodded. "Yeah, basicly." Aerith sat in silence. "Well, at least...you were there for me. I didn't know who to call I was just...scared at the moment that, I was unable to do really anything, but-" Ike put his finger on her mouth. "Please." He said. "I don't want to think about it." Aerith nodded and continued sitting in silence. Ike laughed. First calmly, but then, insanely. "Are you okay?" "Sorry...I was just." He continued laughing harder. "Well i was, I was just realizing what you di-AHAHAH!" He laughed a lot more then usual. Aerith sat in question. "Ike, are you going to be alright? Should I call the paramedics or something?" Ike finally stopped laughing. "Don't you remember? YOU did it!" Aerith was getting into even more question. "I did _what_?" She asked. Ike was on the ground, laughing insanely. "**Ike.**" She said, in an evil tone. "Wha...what?" He chuckled. "I did **what**?" She asked again. "You embaressed Princess Elincia! Don't you remember?" Aerith looked at him in a funny way. "Y'know, it wasn't that funny." Ike couldn't hear her over his laughing. Finally, Aerith glom attacked Ike. "Hey! What the-?" Aerith started laughing at Ike. Ike looked at her, as ifhe was amazed. _"She's being imature again..." _He told himself. _"Be storng! Your not a kid anymore!" _Ike stood up. "Aerith." He said, helping her up. "Yeah?" Ike glared at her. "I've got only one thing to say to you..." Aerith looked intimadated. Ike looked more serious then Chuck Norris himself. And then, in a high-pitched voice, he said "Tag, your it!". He poked Aerith in the arm and started running around in circles. Aerith stopped him. "Your crazy!" She yelled at him. "But, I like you." She said, pulling him into a hug. Ike hugged her back.


End file.
